Princess Never
by MissesLeoValdez
Summary: Serafina doesn't want to be a princess. She hasn't since she was eleven. Now after five years of torturous training and, 'Don't do this' and 'Do this' every ten seconds she is finally leaving and going to a place where nobody will know who she really is. But she gets more than she bargained for when Paul imprints on her. Will she accept the wolf? Will he accept what she is hiding?
1. Chapter 1

Serafina's P.O.V

* * *

I sat, yet again, in my chair, or 'throne' as my mother and father wanted me to call it. I was, yet again, in a fancy dress that was green in colour, that dragged on the ground and in shoes that were as uncomfortable as a bed of nails, with a corset on underneath my dress to make me look like I'd already developed curves. I was only 16!

It was the most annoying thing in the world. You have no idea.

Fidgeting around in my throne, I earned two cold stares from my parents. I just rolled my eyes and tapped my foot underneath my dress, unnoticeable to anyone but me.

The men, or boys as I referred to them, were lining up in a row in front of me and my parents and I leaned against the arm of my throne with my chin resting on my hand. Another two cold stares from my parents.

Pushing and shoving each other, I could not believe how immature these people were. And they wanted me to marry one of them? Yeah, cause that's going to happen.

I rolled my eyes again, still tapping my foot to an irregular beat that was driving my mother crazy because she didn't know where it was coming from and didn't know that it was me.

One point Serafina, zero points mother.

Take that!

One by one, they stepped forward and introduced themselves, stated where they were from and why they think I should pick them. None stood out.

Not one.

So I sat through all fifty of them and smiled at each one of them after they were finished. I hope they don't think that means that I liked them, because I don't.

After the last one was done I was almost giddy, to be able to get up and leave this retched room.

Finally, I smiled politely at each of them as they filed out of the room, then waited a moment or two, leaned down pulled the hem of my dress up, revealing my horrid, toe-breaking shoes, politely and calmly slipped them off then stood. Carefully, and politely I then walked down the few steps that gave the thrones a small platform, and ran to the stairs on the wall to our right and bounded them taking them two at a time.

When I'd reached the top, I turned, smiled at my parents and said, "I will consider each one, and give you an answer tomorrow." I paused considering it. Then added, "Maybe," while cocking my head to the side slightly.

My parents gave me death stares and I just smiled again and walked to my room.

Reaching my room, I opened the door and walked inside before I closed the door and locked it. Not opening that till morning.

Throwing open my dresser, I pulled one of my only comfortable clothes out and thew it onto my bed along with a shirt and sweater.

I changed into the jogging pants, blue t-shirt and purple hoodie I had thrown onto my bed after crumpling the dress, corset and shoes into a ball and in the middle of my floor.

I hated being a princess. Princesses must do this. Princesses never do that. Eat like this. Walk like this. Don't shove that cake in your mouth and don't you dare sneak any up to your room.

How did they expect me to live like that?

After lying there for a few minutes an idea came to me. I'd read about a place online where people weren't rich and it was a small town. Usually gloomy and hardly ever sunny. Forest practically covers the place and nobody would know who I am.

Perfect.

The idea was absolutely golden. I ran around my room, throwing things in suitcases and putting stashed money in a purse.

Jeans, t-shirts, running shoes, flip-flops, old hoodies, baggy hoodies, jogging pants and my two leather jackets were the only things I needed to bring. Besides money. But after some consideration, I decided to throw two shorter dresses into the suitcases and I zipped them up.

I stowed them by the window of my room and almost tore my room apart looking for the rope ladder I had stashed in my room years ago. It was just long enough to reach the ground.

Finally, I was getting away. After five years of torture, I was getting away. To a town, far enough away that nobody would know me.

It was my first stroke of luck in the five years.

Taking a deep breath I set the note down I'd written on a piece of paper. I exhaled and grabbed my suitcases in one hand and pulled my purse over my shoulder, then started to climb down the ladder with one hand.

When I reached the bottom I yanked once, twice, three times on the ladder and it came crashing down. I put it into one of my suitcases so that nobody would know where I'd gone or even if it was my decision to leave the castle.

As I ran to my car I kept to the shadows, only coming out once I'd reached my car and was putting my things in the back seat. I climbed in the front seat and put the key in the ignition, daringly, I tunred on the headlights and made my way down the drive.

Once out of town I breathed a sigh of relief. I'd made it!

I kept driving and couldn't believe my luck. I turned on the radio and blasted it even though by now it was almost midnight, but who cared? Certainly not me!

I was finally making my way to Forks.


	2. Chapter 2

** Paul's P.O.V**

* * *

Two days after I had the weird dream about the girl with the blonde hair and green eyes, suitcases and purse climbing down the rope ladder. Of course the second I'd phased the whole pack had know and was asking me who she was. And, of course, I had no clue.

So I was out on patrol again. I was monitoring the our half of the road that leads into La Push and I saw a silver car and time slowed as I saw the girl in the front seat. It was _her_. The girl from my dream.

After calling to Seth to take over for me I chased after the car along the Highway, it was headed to La Push, coming through Forks.

I chased it staying in the shadows till she got out before the beach. I phased and pulled on my shorts and walked onto the beach just as she stepped onto the sand, staring out over the water.

She turned and we locked eyes and it _happened_.

Everything inside me came undone as I stared into the beautiful sea-green eyes of the dream girl. All the lines that held me to my life were sliced apart in swift cuts, like clipping the strings to a bunch of balloons. Everything that made me who I was - my love for my father, my loyalty to my pack, the love for my other brothers, my hatred for my enemies, my home, my name, my self - disconnected from me in that second - snip... Snip... Snip - and floated up into space.

I was not left drifting though. A new string held me where I was.

But not one string, a million. Not strings, steel cables. A million steel cables all tying me to one thing - to the very center of the universe.

I could see that now - how the universe swirled around this one point. I'd never seen the symmetry of the universe before, but now it was plain.

The gravity of the earth no longer tied me to the place where I stood.

It was the girl with the green eyes and blonde hair from my dream that held me here now.

It was just as Jake had described it.

I almost fell to my knees at the sudden impact that this girl - who's name I didn't even know - had on my life. I would be whatever she wanted me to be. I would do whatever she wanted me to. She was my life now, everything revolved around her.

Deep breaths Paul, deep breaths. In and out, in and out.

Once I was calm and strong enough to continue over to her, I did.

Without a word I just stood beside her and out of the corner of my eye I could see her look over at me then look away. I just kept looking forward.

After a few moments of silence, I pointed to the cliff. "That's where a girl jumped into the water three years ago," I told her.

"Did she live?" She asked.

I nodded. "My friend Jake swam in and pulled her out."

She took a step forward and touched her hand to the water and recoiled almost instantly. "But it's freezing!"

"It didn't bother him I guess," I shrugged.

She just nodded and stared at the cliff, as if she could almost see Bella jumping off there, although that wouldn't be a problem for her anymore...

We stood in silence for a few moments again.

"Would you like to go out sometime?" I asked suddenly without even thinking.

"Pardon?"

"Would you like to go out sometime?" I asked again a little more cautious.

"Well, I would love to, but I do not even know your name..." She turned and gave me a breathtaking white smile.

"I'm Paul. You are?"

"Serafina Rose," she pulled a piece of paper out of her back pocket along with a pen and scribbled something on it. "Here, that's my number. I hope you use it."

She smiled once more and turned and walked back to her car and all I could do was watch her leave, till her car had disappeared into the scenery.

"Whoa..." I muttered to myself, my heart thumping in my chest like crazy. I met my imprint and... Whoa.

* * *

_**Yes that **__**is**__** a direct quote from Breaking Dawn but with a few words changed, I needed a sweet, easy to get way of stating Paul's imprint of Serafina. Yes I **__**did**__** skip two days for Serafina to get to La Push, Forks because what interesting thing is going to happen while she's driving? And finally, yes I **__**am**__** going to be going back and forth between Serafina's P.O.V and Paul's P.O.V each chapter so you can see what both are thinking. **_

_**I hope the second chapter is satisfying. **_

_**BTW, did you know that in the first twenty or so minutes it was up I had **__**five**__** views and one **__**re**__**view? How crazy is that? How **__**exciting**__** is that?**_

_**~Love Yous!~**_

_**~Isabelle~ **_


	3. Chapter 3

**Serafina's P.O.V**

* * *

I can't believe I gave that guy my number!

I mean, _sure_, he was hot, and those abs..? I can't believe I didn't faint at the sight of them. But, I still hardly knew the guy, and the way he looked ready to _collapse_ when we locked eyes from across the beach, how weird _was_ that? Then he asked me out before he even knew my name? What was _with_ this guy?

But, somehow through all of that, he was _all_ that was on my mind after I left.

What was happening to me?

Shaking my head clear of all thoughts of, what did he say his name was? Paul? Yeah, Paul. Shaking my head clear of all thoughts of Paul, I scanned for a motel to stay in.

Finally finding one not to far from the beach - twenty minute walk? - I pulled in and paid for a room. I was given the key and I parked my car in front of it and brought my stuff in.

The room was pretty basic. Bed in the middle of the wall to my right, dresser across from it with a small television sitting on top. Two bedside tables with lights and one had an alarm clock. The bathroom was small, and it was to the right of the dresser. An ugly kind of pink coloured the walls and the ceiling was painted a basic white, with a light in the middle.

Sighing, I pulled my stuff in and closed the door behind me, then, after locking my car I started to put my things in the dresser.

I looked around the room and smiled slightly, _this_ was my new home.

Because I was finally settled in and I didn't have anything to worry about anymore, my thoughts drifted back to Paul.

I fell back onto the bed and stared at the ceiling as the thoughts became more and more, overlapping each other and making my heart thump in my chest.

Just as my eyes started to drift closed in a sort of blissful-daydream-like-thing, my cellphone rang.

Reluctantly, I sat up and pulled it out of my pocket. Unknown number. I answered.

"Hello?"

"Serafina?"

"Paul?"

I heard a sigh of relief through the phone, "Okay, so about that date..."

"Oh... Okay. When were you thinking?"

"Tomorrow night?"

"Sure. I'll see you then?"

"I'll pick you up at six, is that a good time?"

"It's perfect. But you don't know where I'm staying..."

"La Push is a small town, I can find you."

"Okay..."

Another sigh of relief. "See you then."

"Bye."

I hit the end button.

Well, I think it's time to get ready for my date with Paul.

* * *

Nope. Nope. Nope. Nope.

Why were none of these clothes good enough?

Grrr!

Taking a deep breath to calm myself I kept looking.

I didn't think anywhere in La Push had something fancy enough for my dresses so I was looking through one of the shops in town for a pretty shirt and a nice pair of jeans. Maybe some shoes too.

Then I saw it.

It was a deep blue t-shirt. It had a picture of Cookie Monster on it with a cookie in his mouth. Well more like five.

I grabbed it, then scanned the room for jeans. A nice, light blue, ripped pair of jeans caught my eye on the rack and I grabbed them to.

Placing them on the counter I paid in cash and left the store with my bag and headed to the shoe store across the street.

At first, nothing caught my eye, then I saw the light tan flat leather boots that came to just above my calf. They were perfect.

I grabbed them and paid for them.

When I had placed the bags in the passenger seat, I grabbed my phone out of my purse and checked the time, five o'clock.

One hour till my date with Paul.

I'm proud to say that I made it home in good time.

After I emptied the contents of my bags onto my bed, I ripped tags and stickers off them and changed into them.

When I'd finished changing, I realized that La Push would be cold. So I fond my black leather jacket and pulled it on over my new shirt.

Then, I headed to the bathroom. I brushed out my hair and pulled it back into a ponytail in the middle of my head. After finding my curling iron I curled my hair lightly and added a touch of makeup. Black eye-liner, mascara and pink lip gloss.

I was officially perfect.

All I had to do know was wait.

* * *

Did you like it?

DID YOU!

So, as of right now, which is when I'm writing this, I have exactly 13 views, 2 reviews and 1 follower. I'm so excited!

It's doing so well!

To Guest: I'm glad! There will be more!

To lunasky99: I am! I'm updating as you read this! Glad you think it's awesome!

~Love Yous~

~Isabelle~


	4. Chapter 4

**Paul's P.O.V**

* * *

Sweating.

That's what I was doing. I was _super_ nervous.

Serafina was the most important person to me right now. She's my imprint. My soul mate.

So no pressure.

At least that's what everyone said once they found out when I phased to blow off some time and cool down before my date with Serafina.

Everyone knows now.

They all want to meet her but I was planning on taking her to the ice cream parlor by the beach, then walking on the beach as we ate our ice cream.

I just hoped no one was going to show up. But of course I thought out or plan before I phased and that too came rushing back and now everyone knew that too. So someone is going to show up, I can just feel it in my bones.

Now I was back at my house and I had picked out a pair of jeans, a blank muscle shirt and black hoodie. I was already changed and kept checking my watch to see if I had the right time.

At 5:45 I decided to leave.

It didn't take long for me to find her. She was in a motel at least a twenty minute walk from the beach. I saw her car.

I waited till 5:55 to start walking towards the door to her room. With one minute to spare, I knocked on the door.

She opened it in record time, she must have know. Or seen a clock.

"Hi," he face broke out into a brilliant smile and I noticed that she had black eyeliner on to make her sea-green eyes stand out. A touch of mascara and some lip gloss. At least, I think that's what they call them.

"Hi Serafina."

"Just let me grab my phone then we can go, okay?"

"Sure."

She turned and scanned her room, then walking over to one of the bedside tables and grabbing her phone off it and shoving it into her front pocket.

"Let's go." She closed the door behind her and we walked out to the road. "Where are we going?" She asked as we started down the road.

"An ice cream parlor down by the beach."

"Great!"

We walked in silence after that.

When we reached the parlor, I held the door open for her. She smiled graciously at me as I followed her inside and we stood in line.

The line moved pretty fast.

"What can I get you?" Asked the lady at the counter.

"I'll have two scoops of chocolate in a bowl with the cone on top, please," Serafina asked and for a split second I saw the utter confusion on the ladies face.

She did as she was ordered and handed it to her.

"And you, dear?"

"I'll have two scoops of chocolate as well, on a cone."

She scooped it and handed it to me.

"That'll be $10.95 darlings," I pulled a ten out of my pocket and scrambled for the dollar I knew was in there. Finally, I placed it on the counter and she took it and gave me my five cents back.

"Thank you!" Serafina called over her shoulder as we walked out the door.

The line was now out the door and there were a group of guys about our age and they were staring at Serafina. Sending a death glare their way I put my arm around her waist and held her against my side, making her blush in the most adorable way.

We headed to the beach and I dropped my arm from around her waist once we were on the beach and we started eating our ice cream.

"So where are you from Serafina?"

"Well," She scooped some of her ice cream into her mouth. "I'm from Austin, Texas."

"That's pretty far, you drove all that way."

"Yeah."

She kept eating as if this wasn't weird.

"How about you, Paul?"

"I'm from La Push. I grew up here."

"Lucky."

You wouldn't say that if you knew the whole truth.

"Sure."

"You don't sound like you mean it..."

"Well, it's just harder growing up here, you don't have as much a other people do."

She just shrugged and we kept walking.

* * *

"Ah! Paul stop! It's cold water!" Serafina exclaimed a half hour later after we'd finished our ice cream and were now goofing around on the beach.

"I don't think I can Sera..." I said before I flicked more of the lake water in her face.

"Ah!" She exclaimed and giggled.

I smiled and looked over her shoulders and sighed. Jake, Seth, Sam, Embry, Jared and Quil were standing about a hundred feet down the beach watching us. Jared waved and I waved back sarcastically.

"Who are you waving at?" She asked turning around to see my friends down the beach.

"Just my friends who I told not to come, but clearly didn't listen," Jared waved again.

"He's waving at you Sera," I told her.

"Oh!" She waved back.

"Why didn't you want them to come?"

"They're a little... Eccentric. I didn't want to overwhelm you."

"I think I can take eccentric. Can I meet them?" She begged.

"Fine, but I think they were going to come over anyways."

She smiled brightly and stood up on her toes and kissed my cheek. I then lead the way over to my friends.

"Hey guys." I said when we reached them.

"This must be Serafina..." Sam said and held out his hand.

She shook his hand and smiled at him, "Just call me Sera."

"Sera, this is Jake, Seth, Sam, Embry, Jared and Quil." I said pointing to each of them in turn.

"Hey," Jake said.

"Hi!" Seth smiled at her.

"Hello," Embry gave her a cheeky smirk.

"Hi," Jared said.

"Welcome to the pack, Serafina," Quil said and I widened my eyes and gave him a look.

"Pack...?"

Jake gave me a look that said, quite plainly; 'you didn't tell her?'

"Uh, we call ourselves a pack 'cause we're so close and there are werewolf myths that the Elders tell at bonfires."

"That's cool! I never knew that!"

"Well, now you do," said Jake.

She checked her phone.

"I need to get back to my room, if I'm not back by ten, I have to pay extra..."

"Okay," I steered her away from them.

"Nice meeting you!" Seth called as we walked up the beach to the road.

"You too!" She called back.

I couldn't believe Quil almost let it slip. That was our best kept secret. Sure all the imprints knew but I'd just met Serafina and she didn't _need_ to know yet.

When we got back to her motel room, we stood talking in the doorway for a while.

"You could come in, and spend the night," she offered when I said I should get going.

"No, I, I need to get home, my mom is, uh, waiting for me."

"You're not a very good liar Paul..."

"Sorry, but I really can't stay. We just met and I don't want to rush things-" she cut me off. By kissing me. Wasn't that _my_ job?

She deepened the kiss and all these thoughts flew away and she was holding my head and guiding me into the room and the door is closed and now my hands are on her hips and... Whoa.

"Paul please stay..." She begged looking into my eyes and she was still standing on her toes, with her hands on the back of my head.

"Okay. I'll stay."

Her face broke out into a smile and she stood back on her feet letting her hands drop.

So I was staying the night then.

* * *

_**Chapter four! What do you think? I like the end. **_

_**Little spoiler, Seth is going to be like her best friend in the pack. **_

_**Hehe!**_

_**16 views now! **_

_**EEEEEE! SO EXCITING!**_

_**~Love Yous~**_

_**~Isabelle~**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Serafina's P.O.V**

* * *

I was so happy when Paul said he could stay.

Not that I wanted anything to actually happen, I just didn't want to be alone tonight, and Paul was so sweet and he cared for me, a lot.

Paul and I sat down on my bed and I snuggled my head into the nape of his neck and we watched the television as he rested his head on top of mine and put his arms around me.

_This_ was what happiness felt like, not dressing up in big dresses and ginormous heels and going to balls and acting all posh, it was sitting here, cuddling with Paul. I don't know why he makes me so happy, but, he just does. Somehow he fits into my life perfectly even though I've barely known him for a week, and _that_ was curious.

"Paul? Why did you look like you were ready to collapse when we locked eyes across the beach for the first time?" I asked looking up at his face.

"That's really complicated, I-I wouldn't know how to explain it to you properly, unless you came to a bonfire and heard some of the legends. Then you might understand it, I barely did, and I still don't understand most of it."

"Well, can I come to a bonfire? When's the next one?"

"Next week I think... Sure you can come, it would be really late, I-I don't know if I'd get you back in time," he explained looking down at me.

"I'll just stay with you then."

He blushed and I snuggled my head into his neck again and my eyes started drifting closed, while Paul hummed a sweet tune.

* * *

Empty, the bed was empty except for me.

That bastard left!

I sat up and looked around the room. Yeap, he was long gone.

There was a note on the dresser next to the television and I got up to read it.

_Serafina, I hope you're not to mad at me for leaving. Sam called me and I had to go, it was urgent. I wouldn't have left if it wasn't. Don't be mad, I'll be back to see you later, I promise you that much. _  
_-Paul_

It was written in messy, rushed handwriting and I knew it was genuine.

Maybe he wasn't such a bastard after all...

Warm arms wrapped around my stomach and hugged me close to an even warmer body and, "I told you I'd come back," assured me it was Paul, back to see me.

"Mhm," I said, leaning back into his warmth.

"I was thinking we could go out, and I could show you around La Push."

"That sounds like a good idea, Paul."

"I knew you'd say that." He smiled and kissed me.

* * *

**_So I know I didn't update like ALL day but I was busy because my aunt had her baby! His name is LIAM! HE'S SO ADORABLE!_**

**_So I have 67 views, 4 reviews and 2 favourites and 2 followers. THAT'S SO EXCITING!_**

**_Sorry it's short, kind of pre-occupied..._**

**_~Love Yous~_**

**_~Isabelle~_**


	6. Chapter 6

**Paul's P.O.V**

* * *

Serafina didn't end up being mad about me leaving. It was urgent, Seth smelt a leech and knew it wasn't on of the Cullens' so we were out to trace the scent but came up bare-pawed.

Then she was extra happy when I offered to show her around La Push. So I did.

"Well, La Push is small, and this is the end of our tour..." I said when we'd made it to the treaty line.

"It's a beautiful place Paul. You're lucky to have grown up here, you had better conditions than I did..." Tears welled up in her eyes and she looked down at the river.

"What's wrong Sera? Was Austin that bad?" I asked suddenly wanting to comfort her and stop her from crying.

"It's-It's just my parents... I-I don't wanna talk about it, can you take me back to my motel room?" She asked wiping her eyes from the stray tears.

"Of course, if you ever want to talk about any of it, I'm here."

"Thanks Paul, you're a really great, friend," she turned and started walking away from the creek. What did she mean, friend? She kissed me last night didn't she? Did I just get friend-zoned?

* * *

"Thanks again for dropping me off and the tour."

"Anytime, just call me if you need anything... Someone to talk to, someone to hang out with," a boyfriend I offered inside my head. "Anything at all, just call."

"Yeah, bye Paul." She shut the door and I walked back to the beach.

As I sat on the sand I thought about what Serafina had said.

_"Thanks Paul, you're a really great, friend," _

She'd hesitated before saying friend, that meant she wasn't sure right?

Why did imprinting have to be so god damn complicated?

"What's wrong Paul?" I heard Jake's voice next to me.

I opened my eyes and looked over at him, "This imprinting is to god damn complicated I can't stand it!"

Jake sighed, understanding. "It will be, till she knows exactly what she wants you to be, and even though you will always want her as more than just a friend, you will be whatever she wants you to be or needs you to be. It's just how it works."

I sighed, "But, what if she doesn't ever want me to be more than just a friend? Nessie started magically wanting you to be her boyfriend once she reached sixteen, does that always happen?"

"I don't know, you would have to ask the elders. And if she doesn't... You'll be her best friend forever," Jake stood up.

"I guess I'll ask Billy..."

"You want to ask now? I'm heading home..."

"Sure," I stood up and followed Jake.

* * *

So what do you think? Does Serafina love Paul in Paul's eyes? What does he make of her calling him a friend? Of her hesitating?

Does Serafina ever tell Paul about her parents and her home? Who she really is? Does he accept her? Does she accept him as a werewolf? Does she accept the imprint?

Answer in reviews or messages! You might get a special shoutout...

~Love Yous~

~Isabelle~


	7. Chapter 7

**Serafina's P.O.V**

* * *

All I could think about after Paul dropped me off was my family, and how they would be looking for me by now. Another thing that plagued my mind was that I had called Paul my friend. Sure, he _was _a great friend but I did want to be more than just best friends with Paul.

To get all these thoughts out of my head, I decided to take a trip to Forks, the small town, though bigger than La Push, that was close by. They would have some small shops I could visit. So I did just that, I grabbed my phone, my cash and my keys and got in my car and headed into the town.

It was a short drive, considering that I was at the far end of La Push and found a bookstore and entered it. I inhaled the smell of musty books and sighed happily as I continued in towards the middle where there was a sign that said teen books.

I looked through them and was halfway through the shelf when the bell above the door rang and two people entered. An eighteen year old girl and what looked like she was around sixteen years old. They went over to the counter and the older one started talking to the clerk. For a while they stood side by side, till the younger girl placed her hand on the older ones cheek and for a moment she froze, then she nodded and the younger girl walked over towards me and I looked back down at the books.

"You look like the girl my boyfriend, Jacob described."

"Oh. Uh, why would he do that?"

"Because his friend Paul likes her, a lot." She answered and I felt a slight blush creep into my cheeks.

"I know a guy named Paul, and he has a friend named Jacob."

"What's your name?"

"I'm Serafina."

"Yeah, you're her. P.S, Paul likes you a lot. Like a lot, a lot." She told me and I blushed more.

"Well, you tell Jacob to tell Paul that I like him a lot too. Like, a lot a lot." I told her while I still had my confidence.

"I will."

"What's your name?"

"I'm Renesmee. But everyone calls me Nessie."

"Well, Nessie, here's my number. Maybe we could hang out sometime?"

"Sure." I handed her the scrap of paper I'd scribbled my number on and she took it.

"Nessie, let's go." Called the older woman.

"I better go. We can talk later." She said as she backed towards the door.

"Of course." I told her and when she reached the older woman she whispered something to her and the older woman turned and looked at me and nodded to Nessie, whispering something back.

I returned to looking for a book and when I found one, I took it to the counter and let the clerk scan it, then paying for it in cash. She gave it back and I walked out of the store and got in my car. I just sat there for a moment thinking over everything I'd heard.

One, Paul liked me. Two, Nessie knows Jacob and Paul. Three, I told her that I like Paul.

* * *

The book got thrown onto my dresser as soon as I got in and I pulled my phone out of my pocket. I dialled Paul's number but my finger hesitated over the call button. Should I call him now? Should I let him call me? Should I let him find out the news from Nessie?

After minutes of careful consideration, I chose to let him find out the news from Nessie and either come over or call. Yeah, that sounded like a good plan.


	8. Chapter 8

**Paul's P.O.V**

* * *

After I got back from talking with Billy and came up empty, I decided to go and sit on the beach again. I watched the waves crashing against the sand, against the rocks and against other waves as I sat debating what to do about Serafina.

On one hand I could just tell her how I feel and see if she feels the same way, or, on the other hand I could wait and see what happens. Maybe eventually she'll tell me if she wants to be more than friends with me.

I saw Jake approaching with a big smile on his face, either he had just been with Nessie, and hadn't gotten any death threats or death glares, or he had good news for me. I wasn't betting on the latter.

"I have good news for you, buddy." He said when he's plopped himself down on the sand next to me.

"Oh really?" I asked in a disbelieving tone.

"Yeah. Nessie and Bella ran into Serafina at the bookstore in Forks and Nessie made friends." He said.

"Why was she in Forks? And how is that good news for me?"

"No idea, but before Nessie found out her name, she started the conversation by saying that she looked like the girl I'd described to her." He paused and I beckoned for him to continue. "Serafina asked why, and she said because my friend Paul liked her. She told her about how he knew two peoples with our names so Nessie asked her name and she told her it was Serafina."

"I'm still not seeing how this is good."

"Let me finish. Nessie said that it was her, and she told her that you liked her a lot and Serafina said that she liked you a lot too."

"How do you know all this?"

"Nessie showed me."

Oh yeah, I forgot about her power...

"So, she was serious?"

"From what Nessie, Bella and I could tell."

"Wow..." I processed it for a moment. "Should I call her, or go see her...?"

"Go see her. I have a feeling she'll be grateful to see you." Jacob told me.

"Alright. I'll go." I stood and Jacob stood after me. He walked off into the forest and I stood on the beach, wondering if I should get her anything. Flowers, or maybe chocolate? Those are things girls like right?

I wandered down the beach till I was close enough to her house to walk down the road the rest of the way.

Did she really like me? Or were they just trying to play me for a fool? More and more questions plagued my mind as I made my way down to her motel.

Just as I came up to her motel, a silver car streaked by and I saw a familiar face in the drivers seat.

Serafina.

I sat down on the curb and sighed. She wouldn't even be home, so I might as well just go back home and give up on letting her know how I feel. I just can't stand how god damn complicated this imprinting thing is, like why can't it just all work out like in fairytales?

_Because this is real life, dummy_, said a voice in my head.

It honestly feels like she doesn't care at all about me. But according to Nessie, Jake and Bella she did.

Yeah, okay. Now I knew that they _were_ playing me for a fool. I should have known. I shouldn't have followed the car that day, I shouldn't have had that dream. That's what started this all. That stupid dream I had about her.

If only I could just wipe clean my memory of her and start over, not having an imprint.


	9. Chapter 9

Serafina's P.O.V

* * *

"You'd do that for me?" I asked Nessie over the phone as I gathered my purse, phone and some cash from my room.

"Yeah, besides, my parents have connections. And by the sounds of that motel, you'd be better off in the rental home. It's not far from us actually."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I can come pick you up if you want?"

"Nah, that's fine. We can meet at the house."

"Alright, you remember how to get there?"

"Of course."

"Kay, see you there then."

"Bye." We both hung up and I headed into my car.

Nessie was gonna get her parents to pay for a rental home for me to use while I was in Forks, because that's where it was. Although I hate to leave La Push, and Paul, I can visit all the time. Besides, I can call Paul when I get settled in.

So I drove down the two lane road into Forks, and made it to the home at the same time as Nessie did.

I got my first good look at the house then. It had a white exterior, and I could see that it was two stories. Nothing really special about it, I could see a large balcony in the front and one that was slightly smaller in the back.

"This is amazing, Nessie. Truly, I mean, look at it!" I told her as we walked to the front door.

"I know, it looked much more simple in the pictures, but the price is still cheap, my grandpa's a doctor, we've got enough to buy you the house, no mortgage. If you wanted, but I assume you don't, so we'll just pay rent instead. Which is what the owner wants anyways." She explained, grabbing my arm halfway through her sentence and dragging me up the stone steps and in the door. The front hallway was small, with a carpet running the length of the hall through the house, and a mirror on the wall beside the door.

We moved through the house, it had simple furniture, nothing to fancy. Till we got to the bedroom, that is. It had a dark mahogany, four poster, canopy bed with a purple canopy, with lighter purple sheets. An obvious change for the new female occupant. A dresser that matched the wood of the bed, sat on the far wall, and a small desk sat across the wall next to the dresser with the same wood. Otherwise there was nothing else in the room. French doors led out onto the back balcony where a small, simple round table sat flanked by two chairs.

"Wow, this is absolutely... Amazing. I already said that, but that was from the outside, this is just ten times more..."

"Incredible?" She offered.

"Yeah." I opened a door and my eyes landed upon a bathroom, small, but a reasonable size. Double sinks on a white countertop, a mirror placed above, the length of the counter. A tile shower stall stood in the corner, and a toilet not far from it. Towels hung on the wall next to the shower, i was amazing how nice a small, ordinary bathroom could look. Especially to me.

We explored the rest of the house, which was nice by the way, and then settled down on the couch to chat.

"You know, I want to confess something to you, Nessie. I haven't told anyone this, not even Paul." I told her.

"Why haven't you told anyone?"

"I don't know. It's something about my past, I don't particularly like talking about my past, but I feel like I can trust you. Immensely."

"Tell me then, you _can_ trust me." She said, placing her hand on my arm.

"Okay." I took a breath. "Before I came to La Push, I lived far away. And there, my family was very important... My mother and father were, they were the King and Queen..." I looked down tears gathering in my eyes. "And I was the princess. Heir to the throne... But ever since I was eleven, I've been trained to be the new queen, and it was torture, so I escaped. To Forks, or La Push, just away from there."

"Paul told Jacob, that you'd told Paul that you were from Texas."

"Not actually from Texas. I hate to lie to him, but I couldn't tell him. I would be to obvious."

"Well, I have a secret to. But, it's something to show you, not tell. Let's get your stuff first."


	10. Chapter 10

**Paul's P.O.V**

* * *

I sat there, until I decided it wasn't worth it and went back to the beach to think. If I told Serafina the truth, the whole truth, including the werewolf and imprint, would she be as accepting of me? Of my feelings for her? My undying feelings for her? Would she still want to know me? Would she still like me? Would I have a chance with my one and only?

"Hello." Said a voice and I looked up at a girl who was around my age, brown hair, blue eyes. Pretty, I'd date her if it weren't for the you know, imprint thing.

"Uh, hi." I told her and stood.

"I'm Cara. What's your name?"

"I'm Paul."

"Well, Paul, how would you like to walk on the beach with me?"

"I can't. I was just leaving..."

She took a step towards me, we were close, so close we were touching. I took a step back but she stepped forward. "Then why don't you take me out tomorrow night?" She grinned.

"I'm, uh, with someone. Like, right now. She's just not here now."

"Uh-huh. I don't think she'd mind if you took me out to dinner..."

"I think she would. Very much so, actually." I pointed out.

"No, I think she would want you too."

"No. She would want me to tell you as nicely as possible that I shouldn't-"

"Paul?" We both turned and looked up the beach where Serafina stood. I stepped back from Cara and she didn't take a step forward. I understood why. Sera had seen her and was glaring at her as she walked towards us.

"Serafina?"

"What are you doing?" She asked when she reached us. "Who's this?"

"I'm Cara. Paul was going to take me out to dinner, weren't you Paul? But he claims he has a girlfriend? Can you vouch for that?" She asked, matching Sera's glare.

"I can, actually." She entwined her fingers with mine and leaned on me with a smile.

She looked down at our hands and glared.

"Well. It seems as though he was claiming the truth. I'll leave then." She spat and stormed off down the beach. When she was out of sight, Sera unlinked our hands and stood straighter.

"Your welcome, by the way. I was just getting my stuff, Nessie was loading the last of it in the car then we were heading off. I came to see if you were on the beach, I had to tell you."

"Tell me what?"

"I'm moving, Paul. Nessie, her parents are gonna pay for a place where I can stay, in Forks. It's a nice place, and you can come visit, I can visit you. I just didn't want you to think I'd left all together. I'll give you my address and you can visit me, just I have to unpack."

"Serafina, let's go!" I heard Nessie's voice speak, and Sera turned and held up one finger, to tell her a moment more.

"One moment!" She called, then turned back to me. "Please come visit me, I'll call once I'm settled, just promise me that you'll visit. There are some things I need to tell you..." I started to protest. "Things I can't speak of in public." She finished.

"Okay, I promise. I'll visit you."

She smiled. "Thank you."

"Serafina, let's go!" Nessie called again and Sera gave me one last hug before running up towards Nessie. She waved as she climbed into the car and I waved back and she headed off down the road.

Serafina was moving to Forks? And Bella and Edward were paying for it? What were they planning? Guess I better find out, right?

I ran down the beach.


	11. Chapter 11

**Serafina's P.O.V**

* * *

We got all my stuff into the closet and my other stuff in it's proper places. Then Nessie took me to her place and my god, if you reshaped it, added brick walls instead of whatever they had, it would be better than a castle.

"Whoa, Nessie. This is absolutely, freaking incredible."

"Yeah, we get that a lot. I'll warn you now, we're a fairly big family. There's my aunts Rosalie and Alice, uncles Emmett and Jasper, my grandparents Carlisle and Esme. Then my parents, Bella and Edward. Oh, and Jake will probably be here, maybe Seth, Leah to possibly."

"Wow. I'm assuming there are no spare bedrooms?"

"Actually..."

"You're kidding?"

"No. Now, come on. I think my dad already knows we're here."

She lead me inside the large house and we entered right into a large living room, where about, six people were gathered.

"Guys, I want you to meet my new friend, Serafina."

"Call me Sera."

"Hello, nice to meet you. I'm Esme, Nessie's grandmother."

"You look hardly old enough to be a grandmother." She gave me a smile and everyone else introduced themselves. I met, Carlisle, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice and Jasper.

"Welcome to our home, Bella and Edward should be back soon, they can't be to far now."

"True, they should be home within minutes." Alice added. She looked almost like a pixie, and she walked with an almost unnatural grace. Like a pixie.

"Cool, so, uh, Nessie, you said there was something you wanted to tell me?"

"Yeah... But lets wait till my parents get back. Well, I guess we can start, there they are." I followed her gaze towards a large glass wall where you could see two figures approaching.

"Oh."

They walked in and the girl, who I assumed was Nessie's mother, though she looked way to young, smiled at me and introduced herself as Bella, and the man that was with her as her husband, Edward.

"Nice to meet you both." I looked at Nessie expectantly.

"Yeah, I was thinking we could tell, Sera about us, and the pack. Seeing as the imprint..."

"Of course, why don't you take a seat, Serafina?"

"Sure..." I sat down on the couch and Nessie sat next to me.

They launched into the story.


End file.
